For an application executing on a wireless-enabled device, access to wireless engines such as Bluetooth® or Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) engines can be controlled by the operating system of the device. In some cases, where the operating system regulates exposure of an application to media access control (MAC) addresses associated with the wireless engines, the application may not know the MAC address of the device that the application executes on.